Normal is just a Setting on a Washing Machine
by youngxwildxfree
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is the only place Ysabelle knows she can truly find out who she really is. This happens after The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero. Book-based. OC/Connor   Tratie   Percabeth! R/R! :
1. The Cabin of Hermes

"And this is Cabin 11. It houses the children of Hermes." Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, said.

"It looks so... old." Ysabelle Augustin, an unclaimed demigod, murmured.

"That's because it use to house all the unclaimed demigods.. before the Gods swore on the River Styx." Annabeth replied.

"So I'll be here till I claimed?" Ysabelle asked.

"Yup. And don't worry about it, you'll be claimed in a couple of days." the older girl answered with a reassuring smile on her face.

Ysabelle fixed the strap of her black duffle bag while walking inside, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Incoming!" a voice shouted.

She looked up just in time for a really big and hard paper ball to her right in the forehead.

"Sorry about that!" an older boy said as he walked towards her.

She looked stunned, "That was.. surprising." she said.

"Yeah? Well this is what you're gonna be running into as a child of Hermes." he replied.

"Oh, what?" she spat as she went back to reality. "No no no, I'm not a daughter of Hermes." she added with a laugh of relief.

"Gods, thank you!" he said as he went on his knees and bowed once or twice before getting up.

Ysabelle's face changed from stunned to weirded out.

"Right, so um, which is my bed?" she asked.

The boy looked behind him for a second and pointed, "There. Right between Travis and I." he grinned.

"Who's Travis?" she asked confusingly.

"My twin brother. I'm Connor Stoll." he answered mischievously.

"Isn't there any other bed I can sleep on?" she asked Connor. Even though she wasn't trying to sound whiney, she didn't wanna sleep between 'Travis' and 'Connor', based on what she's experienced.

"If you wanna go sleep out on the woods, you're welcome to as well." he replied.

She groaned and walked over to the bed, and it looked like it was the only was that was properly made and clean. She set her duffle bag down and took out a set of clothes.

"Where you going?" he asked as she was walking out of the cabin.

She turned on her heel, "I'm gonna go have a shower. I'm pretty sure demigods do that too." she said.

He grinned, "We're gonna start training soon, so if I were you, here's what I'd do." he said as he moved closer to her. He put his arm behind her neck and said, "I'd get myself some proper pants, armor, and save all the hygienic stuff for later because we're gonna get dirty."

She moved away in disgust, "We most certainly are not!" she exclaimed.

"I mean it literally virgin, relax." he laughed as he walked to his bed and sat down.

"How do you even know if I _am _a virgin?" she asked, sounding interested.

"Well you have a dirty mind, and you're not very keen on sexual activities." he winked.

She let out a slight laugh, "Oh, real funny." she replied and she walked back to her bed and stuffed the clothes she had brought out back into her duffle bag.

He lied down on his bed and started playing with a stress ball.

"So, now that you know my name is Connor Stoll and I have a brother, who are you?" he asked.

She turned around, "Sorry but I'm in my right mind not to mention it to you." she replied simply.

"And why not?" he asked as she took out another set of clothes from her duffle bag.

"Because," she said as she walked to the entrance of the cabin, "I won't stick around long enough for you to even find out." she winked and walked out.

He watched her walk out and watched Travis and Chris walk in one by one with their heads titled ed to the entrance of the cabin.

"I just saw a new girl walk out of our cabin." Chris said.

Travis looked at his bed and noticed the duffle bag in the bed next to his.

"OOH, LOOK CONNOR! A NEW BAG TO RAID!" he said excitingly as he ran to the bed and started raiding Ysabelle's duffle bag.

Chris sat on Connors' bed and looked at him.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Connor shrugged, "Dunno."

"Seriously Connor, do you think we're idiots? The four of us just saw her walk out of the cabin and you were inside the whole time. No use in pretending you don't know her." Chris replied.

Connor laughed, "No seriously guys, I _don't _know her name. All I know is that she's unclaimed and she'll be staying with us for a couple days." he said honestly.

"How could you not know her name?" Chris asked, with a confused look on his face.

He looked down and smiled, "She never told me." he answered simply.

"And why are you happy about that?" Travis asked as he held two of Ysabelle's shirts on his left and a bra over his right shoulder.

Connor shot him a look, "I never said what I felt about it." he spat.

"Then why'd you look down and smile?" he replied with a giggle.

His eyes widened. "Because.." he trailed off.

Chris and Travis studied him carefully.

"I find her attitude funny." he finished off.

"Sure you find her 'attitude'", Travis air quoted the word attitude, "funny."

Connor grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at his twin's leg.

"Shut up, Travis." he said defensively.

Travis laughed slightly and put her shirts and bra down.

"Relax, will you? Gods, you're acting so jumpy all of a sudden." he said as Chris nodded in agreement.

"I'm not being jumpy, I'm being...", Connor trailed off.

"Careful." Chris finished for him.

"Right, careful." he snapped his finger. "Thanks Chris."

Travis shook his head, "I know you bro." he said as he walked over to Connor.

"Yeah, so does Chris." Connor replied.

"Yeah well I know you better. Jumpy and defensive? That's the same exact way I act around Katie Gardner." Travis stated.

Connor shot him a confused look, "What are you trying to say...?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Travis answered and he started running out of the cabin.

"**CONNOR'SGOTACRUSHONTHENEWGIRL!**" he yelled like it was one word.

Chris and Connor looked at each other awkwardly.

Connor gave him an awkward smile, "Brothers." he scoffed nervously.


	2. The Smarter Stoll

"Heroes, warriors! Fall in!" an old-looking centaur yelled.

Everyone followed as he said and surrounded him. Behind him were 2 boys carrying two flags: one with a red-colored banner and another one with a blue-colored banner.

"Who's he?" Ysabelle whispered as she stood next to Annabeth.

"That's Chiron. Our activities director." Annabeth answered.

Ysabelle's eyes grew wide, "You mean the centaur that trained Hercules and all the other heroes?"

"In the flesh." Annabeth replied with a grin on her face. She was so amused with the way Ysabelle was acting.

Ysabelle grew speechless as Chiron looked around and stopped his eyes at her.

"Ysabelle Augustin, come up." he said as he motioned his fingers to him.

Her eyes shot from left to right as she walked forward to him, nervously awaiting what he could possibly want from her.

"Everyone, this is Ysabelle in case you haven't heard." he said as she gave everyone the most awkward smile she's given.

"It's alright Chiron, she's part of the reds." Annabeth said.

Everyone, including Chiron, gave her a look like she was insane.

"Alright then Annabeth, Ysabelle will be in your team. Don't forget to give her a helmet." Chiron replied as Ysabelle walked back to Annabeth.

"Got it." Annabeth said as a boy passed her a helmet. She gave this boy a kiss and passed on the helmet to Ysabelle.

"Here," she said. "You're gonna need this."

"Am I gonna die?" Ysabelle asked in a small voice.

Annabeth giggled, "Don't worry about it, Ysabelle. We'll protect you." she answered.

"But I don't even have a sword or... whatever." Ysabelle said.

She turned her head back at the boy, "Percy, grab my old set of bow and arrows, please."

He nodded and ran back to the Athena's cabin, coming back a few minutes later with the set. Annabeth took the set and gave it to me.

"You can use these for now. Maybe they'll help you get claimed faster." she said and gave the set to Ysabelle, who held on to it like it was her life.

"Everyone in positions for Capture the Flag! First team to catch the enemy's banner win." Chiron said and everyone started walking away to their area of the forest.

_"Ready? Ready?"_

"You sure you're up for this?" Annabeth asked.

Ysabelle gulped nervously.

"You know which tree to get on to?" she asked.

Ysabelle nodded. "I just hope I don't get-"

_"NOW!"_

Battle cries from both sides of the forest were shouted. Everyone started running and as the reds and blues started to clash with each other, Ysabelle did her best to get out of everyone's way and away from everyone's swords.

"Finally." she murmured as she sat on the highest trunk of the tree.

There were no footsteps, battle crys, or even murmurs to hear in the area she was in. She looked around, thinking that maybe she had gotten on the wrong true, until she caught a glimpse of something red in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked.

"Thank you!" she whispered as she sat back down and stared at the flag, making sure that there was no one around it.

If there was, she knew what to do.

As she rested on the tree, she heard water splashing. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to the flag. There was a person in a blue helmet running after the flag. Ysabelle stumbled and got the bow and arrow together.

Taking a deep breath, she raised the bow up, closed on of her eyes and pointed at the thigh of the blue soldier. As she exhaled, she let go of the arrow and to her surprise, it had hit the thigh of the soldier. The soldier fell on his knees and took the arrow out of his thigh. As he was getting up, he took his sword out and looked around cautiously, with eyes wide open like a deer in headlights.

Another blue soldier came running towards the flag. Ysabelle, without thinking, pointed at the other soldier's thigh and had hit it accurately. She then saw the first soldier turn his head and he looked straight at her. He started running towards her, and that's when she started freaking out.

"**ANNABETH!**" She yelled as she saw Annabeth coming from the bushes behind the flag. She quickly injured the soldier closes to it, and ran after the soldier who was after Ysabelle.

Meanwhile, Ysabelle did her best to buy Annabeth some time. She was stupidly pointing and shooting at the arm of the soldier that held the sword. About 4 arrows later, she had finally struck the arm. The soldier cried out in pain and dropped the sword on the ground, as Annabeth ran over and picked the sword from the ground. While the two of them were preoccupied, they heard the water splashing and turned to see Connor Stoll, holding up the flag on the other side of the river.

"Dammit." Ysabelle whispered.

Back at the Hermes Cabin, Ysabelle was getting ready to take a shower. Once again, she was taking a new set of clothes out of her duffle bag when Connor Stoll came inside.

"Better luck next time, newbie." he said as she scoffed.

_"Better luck next time, newbie." _she murmured.

Connor laughed, "Somebody can't take competition."

"It's not that I can't take competition, I just don't like losing." she defended herself.

"Same thing." he replied as he sat on his bed and watched her.

"What do you want, Stoll?" she hissed.

"Well, I was thinking that since we're gonna be cabin mates for a while, we might as well get to know each other." he answered simply.

"I won't be here by tomorrow, trust me." she replied.

"Exactly why you're going to be the center of attention tonight, at the Hermes table." he said as she untied her hair.

"What's the Hermes table?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked." he said. "The Hermes table is the table in where the children of Hermes have their meals. Every different cabin has a different table." he answered.

"Mm, Sounds fun." she said, with sarcasm dripping off her mouth. She grabbed a towel and walked out of the cabin for a shower.

Connor shook his head with a smile and his eyes got stuck on her bed. The set she was using earlier was on it. He stood up and took a look at it. He took an arrow and studied it carefully. His eyes then focused on the fletchings.

"Red and black feathers.." he trailed off when he realized what he was holding in his hands.

He dropped the arrow on the bed and sat back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and concentrate. The arrow was so familiar.. he was sure that he saw it before, and not a long time ago, but only recently. Like, he only saw it this morning during...

Connor's eyes shot open in awe.

"Oh Gods, Travis is going to _freak_."

**Oh Connor, you smart boy. ****And yes, I used Chiron's lines in the movie cause I really couldn't put what I wanted him to say together. R/R! :)**


	3. The Way of the Stolls

To Connor's surprise, luck was on his side today. He had been searching for Travis since dinner started and he found him quicker than he expected.

"I know who shot you with the arrows!" Connor said excitedly.

Travis gave him a look. His arm and thigh were bandaged and it was still bleeding a little. Connor could see the red through the fabric of the bandage.

"Who? And why are you excited over it?"

Connor took a deep breath, "Travis-"

"I swear, if I find out who that person is I'm gonna smack his head with the back of my sword." Travis cut her off.

Connor slapped him slightly in the face as Travis gasped.

"That hurt!" Travis exclaimed.

"Sure it did." Connor said sarcastically. "Anyway, you know that new girl in our cabin?"

"Yeah, Ysabelle's her name I think.." his brother trailed off.

"She was the one who shot you and the other guy. She had Annabeth's old set!" Connor said.

Travis gasped, "No."

"Yes!" Connor replied.

"Should I still smack her with the back of my sword?" Travis asked, half-jokingly.

"No!" Connor defended.

"Why not? She struck me with an arrow.. twice!" Travis said.

"Maybe because it was a silly game of Capture the Flag." Connor said as a matter-of-fact.

Travis sighed, "Fine then. Gods Connor, if you weren't so defensive of her I would've done worst." he said as he started walking to the campfire for dinner.

Connor gave him a look, "I'm not defensive of her!" he replied and he followed after Travis.

When they got back to the campfire, they saw Ysabelle offering with Annabeth standing next to her. They then walked back to their own tables. Travis then decided to take this time to figure out who her God parent was. As they were getting their dinner, Ysabelle sat down at the Hermes table with Chris.

"Hey Chris." she said cheerfully.

Chris looked up, "Hey. How was Capture the Flag?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "Horrible."

He let out a slight laugh, "Why?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I hit two guys with my arrows, and while Annabeth and I were preoccupied Connor got the flag and managed to get it on the other side." she answered.

"Tsk tsk." Chris said. "What a bummer."

She nodded her head, "I know right? I feel so stupid for feeling too distracted." she replied.

He sighed, "Don't worry, there's always next time." he said, in hopes of trying to cheer her up.

She nodded and started eating. The spaghetti and steak in the camp weren't that bad, actually. In her old school, they food there was horrible. Her old school.. so many memories, but at the same time she hated it there. She knew she didn't belong there, she just thought maybe another school, you know? Not a whole camp filled with demi-

Her thoughts got interrupted as the Stoll brothers sat down. Travis on Chris's side and Connor on Ysabelle's side. Travis hid his wounded arm under the table.

"That was a nice, friendly game of Capture the Flag, wasn't it?" Travis asked as everyone but Ysabelle nodded.

Travis studied her actions and realized she wasn't very interested in talking about the game. Travis wasn't sure if she knew he was her victim, but decided to give it a shot.

"So.. Ysabelle," he started off. "What were you doing in the game?"

She shrugged, "Was on top of a tree."

"Doing what?" he asked.

Her head shot up, "None of your damn business." she snapped.

Travis' eyes shot wide open, "Wow, okay. Somebody can't take a little competition."

"Funny how you say that, no wonder you and douche master here are twins." she replied angrily. She stood up and left the table.

They all knew she would rather talk about the lamest things than to talk about Capture the Flag.

"Connor, don't. I really pissed her off.." Travis trailed off.

Connor moved away, "Chill out, bro. I got this." he replied as he ran after her.

Travis and Chris shook their heads.

"Wow, he's really defensive of her." Chris said in surprise.

Travis laughed and nodded, "Just like me to Katie Gardner." he replied. He turned back to look but Connor and Ysabelle were gone.

A couple minutes after leaving the table, Connor finally found her. She was sitting on a rock by the Long Island Sound. She wasn't crying or anything like that, she was just sitting there.. like she was zoning out. He walked to her, but it looked like she didn't even notice he was there.

"Ysabelle." he shook her shoulder slightly.

She looked up, "What? You wanna brag on how your team won?"

He shook his head, "Nothing like that. Travis.. he's just really curious about you." he said.

"What does he want to know? He could've just asked me." she replied.

"He was curious about who your God parent was." he explained.

She gave him a look, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. Travis has no reason for half the things he does." he replied.

She giggled, "You mean like you?" she joked.

"Hey, I have my reasons.. Some are just more personal than others." he said simply.

"Sure they are.." she trailed off sarcastically.

He laughed, "Promise you won't get mad if I tell you something?"

She shook her head, "No, go ahead. Be all out honest on me." she replied.

He took a deep breath, "You hit Travis with those arrows, Ysabelle."

She gasped, "Shit, I'm so sorry!"

Connor laughed, "No no, don't, I'm pretty impressed actually. Was it your first time using an archery set?" he asked.

She nodded, "Watched in on TV many times but never got a chance to use a real one, until this morning of course." she answered.

He smiled at her. She looked down, trying her best not to make eye contact. Yet she couldn't help but notice a really big wound on the side of his arm. It looked pretty deep that it made her shudder slightly.

His smile faded, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it." she replied with a smile.

"Why'd you shudder? Are you cold? Do you need a jacket? I can get one-"

She covered his mouth, "Relax, Stoll. I'm not cold." she giggled and uncovered his mouth.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's fine." she cut him off.

"But really though, why'd you shudder?" he asked.

"Your wound.. it looks really deep.." she trailed off.

"Oh, this." he looked at his arm. "I got it this morning, Clarisse from the Ares Cabin did this."

"You mean that big, scary, manly girl?" she asked as he laughed very hard.

"Yeah, big.. scary.. manly.. girl!" he said in between laughs.

She started laughing too, not at what she said but at him. She watched him almost pee his pants in something stupid that she said. She couldn't remember someone laughing that hard because of her. It made her pretty happy. The way he smiled made her happy, and his blue eyes were stunning.. the way they reflected in the moonlight and-

"Okay, I'm done laughing." he said as she giggled.

"Okay then." she replied simply.

He took a minute to calm and down and redeem himself before he started speaking again.

"So do you have any tips on making this wound heal faster?" he asked as she looked at him.

"I have a better idea." she said.

She moved closer to him, and Connor started to shake. He didn't know why he was getting nervous, but he could feel his heart beat out of his chest. He was slowly starting to sweat and he was getting really red. But to his luck, Ysabelle couldn't see a thing because of the darkness. The only thing she could see clearly were his blue eyes, white teeth, and that wound on his shoulder.

She looked up at him, "You ready?"

"Yes." he answered in barely a whisper.

She took a deep breath, and started singing in Ancient Greek. He couldn't understand some of the lyrics, but he knew she was singing to Apollo. He watched her mouth say all these words in Ancient Greek in awe. After a minute or so, she finished her song and rubbed the area where his wound was.. or was supposed to be. He looked down and gasped.

"Did you just heal me?" he asked.

She nodded, "I should have, cause that's what I was aiming for." she answered.

He looked at her, "How did you do that?"

She shrugged, "I sing a song.. I don't know how I learnt it, but if I concentrate hard enough, it just comes out of me." she answered.

"I'm trying to remember.. there's one God that allows his demigod children to do that.." he trailed off.

"I don't know who.." she trailed off.

He looked down and shut his eyes tight. He started to think hard about all the Gods and their demigod children. He knew who it was.. it was on the tip of his tongue! _'Think harder, Connor...' _

His head shot up and his eyes were wide open. He had a huge smile on his face with his blue eyes gleaming in pride.

"You're a daughter of-"

He stopped when he saw what was above her head. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was getting claimed right in front of him, but why now? Why not earlier before Capture the Flag or during dinner? Why did her God parent decide to claim her in front of him, alone? He couldn't think straight though, all he could stare at was the shining lyre, floating above her head.

"Ysabelle Augustin, daughter of Apollo."

**DUNDUNDUN. She's claimed! Yay! And thanks to all the reviews, I really appreciate it and it keeps me very motivated to write :) R/R! :)**


End file.
